Blood Harvest
Blood Harvest is the fifth (originally, fourth) campaign in Left 4 Dead. The Survivors must travel to a barricaded farmhouse and get rescued by the United States military. The escape vehicle is a United States military armored personnel carrier. Although there is no Official chronological order to the campaigns in Left 4 Dead, It is believed that Blood Harvest is the last due to the survivors being rescued by the military in the end, and not an unofficial evacuation method. However, the Survivors are going to be seen in Georgia, thus meaning that they failed once again, or were taken to Georgia by the military. Below is a complete list of video walkthroughs of the 5 levels: #The Woods #The Tunnel #The Bridge #The Train Station #Farmhouse Finale Please know that the gameplay videos are on each campaign's info page not on each map page. Official description Zombies lurk behind every tree, over every hilltop and behind every shadow in this terrifying moonlit search for a rumored evacuation zone to the north: several acres of back-country farmland taken over by the military to get the last of humanity out of Ground Zero. Plunge through pitch-black forests, stumble blindly through fields of swaying corn, and take aim at the silhouettes leaping at you from the darkness—all towards finding a hold-out that might already have been abandoned to the horde.http://l4d.com/campaigns.htm Graffiti In the safe rooms, the writings on the wall are telling the remaining Survivors to follow the train tracks to get evacuated to the safe zone. Additionally, when walking to the farm where the APC will arrive, there will be two signs on a post. Both appear to be from the military. One says "Keep your hands above your head in the field at all times or you will be shot on sight!" while another says: #Do not run at military personnel. #Do not ignore personnel when they address you. #Do not make any violent or sudden movements. These signs are to help the military tell who is infected or not. Setting As revealed by a park sign at the starting location, this campaign takes place in and around Allegheny National Forest in Western Pennsylvania, a couple hours' drive from the city of Pittsburgh. Pittsburgh (and its surrounding region) is famous for providing the settings to many films such as Night of the Living Dead and Dawn of the Dead. Behind the Scenes Beta versions of Blood Harvest were much greener and brighter than the final version. In addition, there is no fog, making the sky much more visible. File:Survivors-country-railroad.jpg File:Cornfield-survivors-2560.jpg File:Cornfield-tractor-infected.jpg File:Cornfield-house.jpg Notes * Zoey can be seen in the same position as she is in on the No Mercy campaign poster, except not crouching (and no third hand). * The top right Corner of this poster of this campaign can be seen on Dark Carnival's poster. * This is the only campaign in Left 4 Dead which does not include a minigun at any point of the campaign. * It is unknown how the survivors ended up in in the forest it is possible that the plane pilot from Dead Air became infected and crashed or the plane was running out of gas and the survivors and the plane pilot jumped out of the plane and the survivors landed in the forest and the pilot landed somewhere else leaving his fate unknown. References Category:Campaigns * Category:Left 4 Dead